


Her Planet

by EmiliaRabbit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Rose hates her feelings, Rose having feelings, blue diamond is briefly seen, but its not actually her, rose's room being itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaRabbit/pseuds/EmiliaRabbit
Summary: "You're going to love it here."





	Her Planet

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on tumblr, and was like 'ehhhhhh, might as well post here.' I prefer crack. This makes me anxious.

“You’re going to love it here.”

The folds of her dress hid her crossed legs, and she ran through the soft white silk of the skirt, as perfect as the day she first created it.

“It may not seem like it at first,” She gazed lovingly at her gem, “But the Earth is big, huge, really. Nothing could ever do it justice.”

This chamber was like her, in a way. The gloom that currently seeped through the pink balcony was nothing more than an illusion. But soon it would fade away, and she would too. She wasn’t sorry to see them go.

“You’re going to have something I… _can’t_ have. I’m so glad you’re getting such an amazing experience… but I wish…”

The room changed then. The serenity of the darkness became a storm, with a cloaked figure towering over her in a fury. It had been so many millennia, but she still remembered the raw emotions that could burst from its form, and steeled herself cautiously.

“This colony _will be_ completed, and this planet _will die_. As long as you are here, everything will go according to plan. _Do you understand?”_

__

Her feelings tasted bitter, like a green fruit that she had once swallowed at a banquet a few dozen decades back. They would never get to love this place like she had learned to, because they never bothered to try.

__

“I understand,” She replied lowly, “And I’m sorry.”

__

The image sighed, as if it disagreed somehow with her answer, then washed away into rain. The room for once didn’t press for the feelings underneath, and she tried to be grateful for it.

__

She rubbed her gem soothingly, “It’s going to be better when you’re here,” She promised, “We’re going to do it right this time.”

__

The role she was born into wanted to pressure her until she was lustrous without a speck, but the endless dirt between her toes was the most satisfying thing she had ever experienced.

__

“Whatever I was, it was more than a mistake, but _you_ … you will never be.”

__

She hoped that the child inside her loved it too.

__


End file.
